


First Tango in Halifax

by Terfle



Category: Holby City, Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Femslash, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Caroline flees from her responsibilities and ends up discovering her sapphic side with a sexy army medic





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline bolted from her responsibilities, away from her mother, away from her bratty son and into the welcoming arms of a bar she’d never been to before. It was a night of firsts. She couldn’t tell you what a tequila slammer was but she’d had them. Lots of them.

Which is how she woke up with an unknown woman in her bed.

Caroline squinted at the mess of dark hair adorning the pillow and wondered how she’d got to this place in her life. If her colleagues would find out about this, her reputation would come crashing down. Yet another thing for her mother to pick at her over. She squinted concentratedly. Who _was_ that? What possessed her to bring a stranger home in front of her kids? Oh yes. They were with granny. Just as well. She’d never live this down.

The hair shifted and a yawn reverberated around the room. The stranger turned over and snuggled in again with a sigh. She opened her eyes to see a puzzled Caroline. Similar blue eyes but set in a much more assured face.

‘Morning.’

Caroline was aware that she was staring.

‘Yes. Quite.’

‘What a night.’

‘Erm. Yes.’

‘Relax Caroline. I’ll be gone once you tell me that you’d like me to.’

Such poise, such confidence from someone who knew what they were and what they wanted. Would she ever get to that stage?

‘I don’t want you to go just yet.’

‘Then I won’t.’

Alex politely negotiated a cup of coffee from her and they sat up in bed drinking silently. Oddly, there didn’t seem to be any awkwardness left. Their knickers were tangled up on the floor and it looked good. Caroline thought that she could get used to this.

‘I don’t normally do this.’

‘I’m not here to judge.’

‘I have children.’

‘Makes no difference to me. You like who you like. I was involved with another divorced blonde recently.’

‘I take it it didn’t end well?’

‘I wanted it to work but she’d decided against it. I seem to be a magnet for many late in life sapphic awakenings.’

‘How did you know?’

‘I’m not exactly a novice at this.’

Of course.

‘Neither am I. But it’s been a very long time since University. I’ve known ever since.’

‘Sitting at the back of your mind? Married the best friend you could find in a man and settled?’

Caroline nodded.

‘Tale as old as time, that one. Bernie was much the same.’

‘Am I just another in a long line of desperate middle-aged lesbians?’ Asked Caroline lightly.

‘There’s nothing desperate about finding your true self. You just have to want to take it. In the end, she didn’t want to. Ran back to her husband.’

‘That’s a shame’ Caroline murmured.

‘I heard through the grapevine that she finally got divorced. Stayed in Bristol with a woman more her level. I’m glad for her.’

‘Am I like her?’ Did she really want to know the answer?

‘Nothing like her. Apart from your hair. I’m fond of a blonde.’

She leaned forward and brushed her fingers through Caroline’s silky mop, making her sigh with yearning. This was what she wanted to wake up to, not that useless ex-husband of hers.

‘When was the last time you took some time for yourself?’ She whispered. Caroline shook her head.

‘Alex, I…’

Stopped right there with a kiss. Hustled gently back under the covers and for another hour of the good life, sapphic style.

All in all, it was shaping up to be a great morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the months, Caroline ran the gauntlet, enduring snide comments and disapproving glances from her younger son and mother. But when she saw how Alex fitted at her table; on her sofa, in her bed, how effortless it was to be with her, she could weather away any critical judgements. She could finally be content in her own skin. She was a bit older, yes, but she still had it. Alex reminded her of that every time.


End file.
